The recent emergence of prostate-specific-antigen (PSA) screening awareness has contributed to a significant increase in the diagnosis of early prostate cancer. With 5-year survival rates for patients with organ-confined disease at almost 100 percent, post-therapy quality of life has become increasingly important. Erectile dysfunction (ED), one of the most common side effects of treatment for early prostate cancer, is paramount among quality-of-life issues. The psychosocial implications of ED are significant and affect both the prostate cancer survivor and his partner. Counseling survivors and partners to the strategies available to improve sexual function is considered by many experts to be an essential aspect of treatment. Despite its importance, there is a lack of educational and counseling resources available to assist patients and partners in this capacity. The specific aim of this proposal is to create an audio program designed to educate survivors and partners about managing sexual dysfunction after primary treatment for prostate cancer and to help them develop strategies to encourage and improve communication and sexual satisfaction. We propose the development of an audio program of approximately two hours of interviews. Proposed interviewees on the program will include Dr. Leslie Schover, a renowned researcher in the area of sexuality and prostate cancer; Dr Craig Zippe, a leading urologist in this field; Dr. Eric Klein, a nationally recognized radiation oncologist and five prostate cancer survivors and partners. Dr. Neil Love, with 20 years of experience in oncology education, will host the program. Audio is the optimal media to utilize for the discussion of this topic because it allows for the replication of the most familiar and effective means of traditional patient education -- a physician speaking to a patient. Audio is also very effective for educational purposes because it allows listeners to multitask and utilize programs at a time when they are carrying out other daily activities. The widespread dissemination of cassette and CD players makes audio one of the most accessible mediums available while the anonymity and privacy it offers also makes it desirable. The ability to transfer audio into web-based formats and make it available over the internet is another major benefit. The intent of this program is to provide useful information, perspectives and strategies to help prostate cancer survivors. In addition, the product will be also evaluated in terms of the potential to improve the quality of physician/patient and patient/partner communications.